


do it for the bit

by lorena_estrella



Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [6]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I Hate Shane bit, Idiots in Love, M/M, Shane's POV, Shyan Week 2020, shyanwritingevents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorena_estrella/pseuds/lorena_estrella
Summary: On how and why the 'I hate Shane' bit started, and how and why it doesn't matter to one Ryan and one Shane who love each other.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: Lore's Shyan Week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676458
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90
Collections: Shyan Week 2020





	do it for the bit

**Author's Note:**

> I know I only write fluff but It's what we deserve with everything that is happening in the world.
> 
> Written for the shyan week 2020, day 6. Prompt: Favorite bit.

Nobody is sure when the bit started and why they didn’t stop it back in the day.

Shane remembers he never thought much of it because he knew Ryan, he knew it cost him to admit a few things back then. Like the fact that he was terrifying of intimacy because he wasn’t sure of how to respond to it and if his advances were wanted.

He had also been kind of scared of liking men.

But now, they had many memories and many moments where Shane remembers staring at Ryan and listening to him and only him like the sing of a mermaid. He has memories of long nights listening to Ryan move in his attempt to sleep, his breathing uneven and his mind going too fast to be good.

He loves him, he knew it back then as he knows it now, but the bit is there.

Where they pretend they don’t like each other, like when Ryan would react weirdly to accidental touch and they would look away when something was too new to make it public in a video.

“Does it bother you?” Ryan asks and Shane has to really think about it.

The scene is still playing on their TV, their voices in the episode filling the living room as he thinks of his answer.

Ryan, in front of him, looks worried and just a little bit guilty and all Shane can think of is how much he wants to kiss his handsome face and let him know it’s not his fault, and it’s not something bad. It’s a joke, something they do for the bit.

“No,” he answers at last, “not anymore. But it used to.”

Ryan’s eyebrows arch at once, surprised and again, a little bit guilty. 

“Really?”

“Yeah.” Shane sighs and feels less heavy. Now that the secret is out, is easier to breathe. He should had told his boyfriend this a while ago. “But I think it was because I was… pining.”

Ryan’s expression finally changes. He is smiling, his cheeks round and pink, and he is the cutest person Shane has ever known and the most handsome man he has ever loved.

“Me too, I think I did it because of that?”

“Really?” Shane asks, this time the surprised one is him.

“Well, yes. I thought we would never be anything but friends and it… frustrated me. Not the best way to react to your crush touching you, but…”

“Own!” Shane smiles, closing the distance between them to hug Ryan and kiss his forehead. “Nobody is perfect, baby.”

He can feel Ryan smile against his neck and it is, in fact, perfect.


End file.
